


3285 días.

by BecBecStuff



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecBecStuff/pseuds/BecBecStuff
Summary: Tell me you love me.Come back and haunt me.Oh, and I rush to the start.Running in circles,Chasing our tails,Coming back as we are.Nobody said it was easy.Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.Nobody said it was easy.No one ever said it would be so hard.I'm going back to the start- The Scientist; Coldplay.[ Pequeña historia con capítulo autoconclusivo. Oneshoot Markson.]





	3285 días.

El sol que ardía sobre nuestras cabezas en aquel patio trasero mientras trabajábamos, era lo único que podía asociar al sitio de donde venía. Los Ángeles. La ciudad más grande del estado Californiano, un lugar cálido donde prima la diversidad. Se podría decir que yo vivía en una de las zonas más adineradas, un barrio tranquilo, donde nunca pasaba nada. La monotonía de la calle era digna de admirar, perseveraba en el tiempo, y ni siquiera cuando abandonaba la urbanización con la vida destrozada y mi futuro atrancado en la garganta, parecía haber cambiado ni un ápice. 

Todo empezó una noche como otra cualquiera. Estaba descansando plácidamente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de mi pareja mientras veíamos una absurda película con un presupuesto bastante bajo. Nada destacable para mí gusto, pero a Jinyoung, mi novio, parecía gustarle así que me estaba mordiendo la lengua para ahorrarme estropear el momento con mis comentarios sobre lo malos que eran el guión y los efectos especiales. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono y no pudo haber mejor momento, pues ya había empezado a bostezar de lo mucho que me aburría la televisión. Me alejé del sillón y miré el móvil. Era mi padre. Yo esperaba que me llamase para preguntarme qué tal me había ido la semana, cómo estaba mi madre y para tratar de darme envidia contándome en qué restaurante de lujo habían cenado. Pero no fue así.

Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé al oír el motivo por el que me llamaba fue: "Qué irónico.", pues esta vez era él quien me llamaba para pedirme dinero.

Resulta que su ludopatía le había hecho apostar una cantidad de dinero que no tenía por una página web. Por lo visto era una página ilegal donde mi padre, sin haberse informado previamente, dio todos sus datos, incluyendo los de su casa. No entendí muy bien cómo, pero cuando mi padre me contó que les llegó un correo amenazándoles si no entregaban el dinero con fotos adjuntas de la fachada de la que un día fue mi casa. Me quedé completamente pálido. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

Al colgar el teléfono me abrumé, noté cómo me faltaba el aire debido a la ansiedad que arañaba mi pecho desde dentro. Tenía que ir. No podía negarle nada a mis padres después de haberme dado tan buena vida.   
Miré hacia el salón desde el pasillo y observé cómo Jinyoung veía la televisión. No podía meterle en eso. Simplemente con saberlo podría correr cualquier clase de peligro imprudente con tal de ayudarme. No quería algo así para él. Por lo tanto, salí de casa con lo puesto sin hacer ningún ruido y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ni siquiera cogí mis llaves. Supuestamente iba a volver a casa un par de días después, ¿pero quién iba a decirme que ésa sería la última vez que le viese?

Al principio no hice nada. Simplemente anduve por la ciudad de Seúl, fijándome en la gran cantidad de pantallas con anuncios que adornaban las fachadas de los edificios incluso a esas horas de la madrugada. No sabía cómo sacar tanto dinero del banco en una noche, pues además tenía que ir yo mismo a entregarlo hasta Los Ángeles. Nada de aquel plan tenía sentido, de hecho era bastante surrealista, ¿pero qué otras opciones tenía?

En ese momento me acordé de Youngjae, un amigo que hicimos mi pareja y yo en un curso de cocina tradicional coreana. Recuerdo perfectamente lo mucho que le costó arrastrarme hasta allí, pues yo defendía que en internet venía cómo hacer cualquier receta sin la necesidad de salir de casa. Podría decirse que era un gran defensor de la tecnología en ese entonces, aunque finalmente acabé accediendo a ir. El caso es que el amigo que hicimos allí trabajaba en la central de un banco coreano donde teníamos ingresado el dinero. Conseguí contactar con él y aunque fuese tarde, accedió a hacerme el favor.

Unas horas después, cuando ya había entrado la mañana me encontré con él en el aeropuerto. Me dio un cheque con la gran suma de dinero que necesitaba, ya en dólares, y cogí el vuelo hacia mi ciudad natal. 

Cuando llegué allí no me recibieron ningunos brazos abiertos, más bien un par de miradas tensas. Todo el camino hasta el punto de encuentro fue incómodo. A penas hablamos y cuando a uno de nosotros se le ocurrió abrir la boca, empezamos a discutir. El coche se quedó con el eco sordo del último grito rebotando en su interior hasta llegar al punto de encuentro donde debíamos entregar el dinero.   
Era un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad, donde había aparcado un todoterreno negro. De allí salieron dos tipos con aspecto desgarbado, prácticamente con rostros consumidos y ojos rojos. Parecían un par de simples drogadictos, pero aún así les entregamos el cheque.   
Cuando lo vieron, lo cogieron y cuando creí que todo había acabado, lo rompieron delante de mí. Les miré atónito, buscando una explicación lógica. Casi me hubiese creído más que tenían una cámara oculta antes que lo que dijeron. Por lo visto querían el dinero en metálico. Les expliqué que para ello tendrían que esperar y que sería complicado que nos lo diesen sin explicarlo, pero razonar no sirvió de nada. Finalmente me ofrecieron la cancelación del pago a cambio de trabajar para ellos. Por supuesto me negué sin siquiera saber de qué trabajo se trataba y les dije un par de cosas quizá un poco fuera de tono. Amenazamos con que si les veíamos por la urbanización llamaríamos a la policía y cada cual se fue por su lado.

Aparentemente todo había acabado, de hecho el siguiente día volvió a ser igual de tranquilo que siempre. Aproveché para ir a ver a mi hermana. Ella no vivía muy lejos de allí y tenía unas ganas locas de volver a ver a mis sobrinos. En cuanto a Jinyoung, le mandé un par de mensajes avisando de que me quedaría un par de días en Los Ángeles porque mi madre había tenido un paro cardíaco. Era mentira, pero sería mucho más fácil que explicar la verdad. Estaba en el cuarto de mi sobrina, escuchando atentamente su explicación de por qué Miley Cyrus era la misma persona que Hannah Montana cuando la pantalla de mi teléfono se encendió repentinamente. Se puso un vídeo del salón de la casa de mis padres. No podía apagar el teléfono ni silenciarlo, estaba siendo manipulado por un externo. En ese momento vi a mi padre maniatado en una silla. Le estaban pegando mientras oía a mi madre chillar de fondo. De nuevo, sin dar ninguna explicación tuve que irme corriendo y cuando llegué allí esos tipos ya no estaban.   
Llamamos a la policía, pero no encontraron nada que les incriminase y siguieron llegando mensajes amenazadores hasta que una noche se presentó en la casa un grupo de personas con armas de fuego, y eso que habíamos instalado una alarma y habíamos contratado a un par de personas para que vigilasen. Me dieron un ultimátum mientras apuntaban a mis padres con las pistolas y no tuve más remedio que aceptar a trabajar para ellos. Por supuesto mi padre se ofreció a hacerlo él, pero me querían a mí porque decían que encajaba en el perfil.

Unos días después tuve que mudarme a San Francisco, pues allí estaba su base de operaciones.  
A día de hoy no tengo muy claro su objetivo. Eran una especie de mafia, que movía mucho dinero a través de internet, controlando un gran mercado ilegal de armas. Mi trabajo era prácticamente contactar con gente mediante plataformas poco fiables en la Deep web y quedar con ellos para entregarles armas. Sí, por culpa de una estúpida apuesta por internet me convertí en un traficante de armas. Mi vida quedó completamente arruinada. Día a día me dedicaba a navegar por la parte más oscura de Internet para encontrar clientes, a los que veía esas mismas noches para entregarles el material.

Creía que mi vida solo podía ir a peor cuando una mañana, caminando por las calles de aquella gran ciudad esperando a volver al hotel donde estaba hospedado, le vi. Pelo rubio, ojos rasgados, pómulos altos y bien marcados, espalda ancha... Caminaba en sentido contrario por la acera de enfrente. Me detuve en seco. ¿Realmente era él o tan solo mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada por no haber dormido en toda la noche? En ese momento él también se paró y me miró. Era inconfundible. Nos quedamos un par de segundos manteniendo el contacto visual en silencio de un lado a otro de la calle hasta que él se acercó corriendo a mí por medio de la carretera, haciendo que un par de coches frenasen a su paso. No había nadie tan estúpido y temerario, definitivamente era Jackson. Todavía tengo grabada en la cabeza la manera efusiva con la que gritó mi nombre. "¡Mark!".   
A juzgar por su expresión estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, ninguno de los dos se esperaba ese reencuentro.  
Podría decirse que Jackson era mi gran amigo de la infancia. Crecí a su lado en Los Ángeles hasta que la universidad nos llevó por caminos separados. A mí me interesaba el arte y a él la informática, así que a raíz de ahí nos separamos. Habíamos estado casi seis años sin vernos, sin saber nada el uno del otro y a pesar de ello mientras hablábamos el tiempo parecía estar anclado en el pasado. A decir verdad a mí siempre me había gustado Jackson y tengo prácticamente por seguro que yo le gustaba a él también, pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros. Siempre fuimos esos amigos que se miraban con ojos de deseo.

Fuimos juntos a una cafetería y allí nos pusimos al día. Él me contó que después de la universidad había conseguido trabajo en una empresa prestigiosa de la zona y que por la noche ganaba mucho dinero con algunas cosas extra. Prácticamente me dio a entender que era hacker, pero obviamente estábamos en público y no lo dijo tal cual. Cuando llegó mi turno le estuve contando mi carrera, mi vida, la pareja que tenía (a la cual no dejaba de colgarle el teléfono) y el motivo por el que estaba allí. Él me propuso ayudarme con mi problema, decía que podía conseguir pruebas para incriminarlos y encerrarlos prácticamente de por vida, pero me negué. No quería meterle en eso después de haber comprobado lo que eran capaces de hacer.  
La conversación se fue por las ramas hasta llegar a la conclusión de que me mudaría con Jackson. Él tenía una habitación libre en el piso y era justo lo que yo buscaba. No podía vivir eternamente en un hotel.

Durante esas semanas de convivencia lo pasamos increíblemente bien. Su sonrisa despreocupada y sus chistes hacían que me olvidase prácticamente de que cometía crímenes a diario por culpa de una mafia que amenazaba a mi familia. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de por qué todos aquellos años había tenido un vacío en el pecho a pesar de tenerlo todo: me faltaba Jackson, le quería.   
Mi vida volvió a recobrar su valor, fueron unos días espléndidos hasta que una noche me llamaron del hospital. Habían ingresado a Jackson grave con una herida de bala. Fui corriendo allí en cuanto lo supe y verle en la camilla inconsciente fue como recibir también un disparo.

Un par de días después pude hablar con él acerca del tema y me contó que había estado intentando conseguir pruebas para incriminar a la gente que nos tenía amenazados, pero vieron una infiltración y fueron a por él. Le regañé, le grité, lloré, me desahogué y su respuesta fue continuamente la misma: "Por ti habría hecho esto una y mil veces."

Le prometí ir a verle todos los días todo el tiempo que me dejasen estar allí, pero una mañana incumplí mi promesa. Al caer la noche e ir a entregar la mercancía que debía al punto de encuentro de siempre, aparecieron un par de coches de policía y me pillaron con las manos en la masa. Me metieron en la cárcel, y a pesar de declarar en contra de esa gente en el juicio y tener los correos como prueba, tuve que cumplir condena.   
Y ese es el resumen de los dos últimos años hasta el día de hoy. ¿Lo bueno? Que han encerrado a esa gente en otra prisión. ¿Lo malo? Que aún faltan 3285 días para volver a abrazar a Jackson.


End file.
